The present disclosure relates to wireless communication networks. For time division multiple access (TDMA), various communication protocols exist including, without limitation, Project 25 (P25), Terrestrial Trunked Radio (TETRA), Digital Mobile Radio (DMR), Public Safety Long Term Evolution (LTE), and the like. PCR (Professional and Commercial Radio) radios have difficulty receiving and transmitting voice and data on adjacent TDMA slots. For example, DMR is a TDMA system with only two time slots operating on a 12.5 kHz channel. In conventional radios, based on DMR, it is not possible to receive data while the radio is operating a voice call. These conventional radios cannot use one slot for voice and another slot for transmitting short location data (e.g., Global Positioning System (GPS)). One reason behind this limitation is that conventional radios cannot switch frequencies fast enough. Conventional systems are not able to complete a radio frequency (RF) state change (RX to TX and vice versa) in the short window of the guard time between adjacent slots, (e.g., 2.5 msec).
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for wirelessly transacting simultaneous voice and data on adjacent timeslots in view of the aforementioned limitations.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.